DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract) The broad long-term objective of this proposal is to continue to increase the representation and participation of minority US citizens in biomedical research through their choice of a career in the biomedical sciences. An established, flexible, short-term minority training program is therefore proposed in which six students belonging to underrepresented minority groups will receive summer training in cardiovascular, pulmonary, or hematologic research laboratories at Creighton University. This program is proposed for 5 years and will be open to undergraduate students, graduate students, health professional students, and college students who have graduated and have experience in health related occupations. Students will be recruited both locally and nationwide. The program will consist of three components: 1) weekly roundtable discussions on facets of biomedical research opportunities, 2) library research, including formal instruction of effective use of library resources, and 3) formal technical training and independent bench research. Each student will be assigned to a mentor, who will formulate and direct the student's research activities. The members, who will support the cost of the research training, were chosen for their cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic research interests and their commitment to improving minority representation in the health sciences. A colloquium will be held for students to report on their summer research experience and will mark the end of the training program.